1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of power converters and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a multiphase transformer for a multiphase DC-DC converter.
2. Background Information
Direct Current to Direct Current (DC-DC) converters are able to convert energy from a power supply from one voltage and current level to another voltage and current level. DC-DC converters are utilized in conjunction with various computing systems such as desktop, servers, and home electronics. DC-DC converters may also be found in mobile computer systems such as laptops, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and gaming systems.
Today's microprocessors may consume 100-200 Watts of power. A DC-DC converter may be used to provide power to a processor that requires low voltages, such as 0.5 to 2.0 volts (V), and high currents, such as 100 amperes (A) or more. Further, the current demands of processors may change over a relatively wide range with a relatively high slew rate.
Multiphase DC-DC converters may be used to provide the high-current low-voltage demands of computing systems. Today's multiphase DC-DC converters may use discrete-inductor topologies, which require large filter capacitances and may not be suitable for monolithic integration. Other multiphase DC-DC converters may include multiphase transformer topologies that fail to maximize the efficiency of the DC-DC converter. Also, such multiphase DC-DC converters fail to take into account the order that phases are assigned to the multiphase transformer.